Male! Love live! characters x reader (any gender And Even X Characters
by LilaDoesFanfics
Summary: Here will be a suggestion of stories that will be about the love live! Characters however male and been paired by a narrator gender, girl or boy your pick. Suggestions appreciated and hope you like it! UPDATE! : you could also request character x character of the love live. Ex: Maki x nico( both male) and maybe if requested, male! Character x fem! Character, Ex: male! Nico x fem!
1. honoka x female! reader

Just by walking through my new school I could feel many glares, not in a bad way, however chilling. Keeping walking I could see a teacher waiting outside a room labeled, "principal's office" meaning she might be my escort and teacher. I walk up to her.

"Um, hello I am here to talk to my escort, do you who that person is?" I asked the teacher.

"Oh my, of course! And just so you know I am your escort so let me tell the principal that your here and I could start the tour." She explained while me nodding in agreement. She opens and enters the door to the director of the school leaving the door to shut it self with its force. I sigh and look in front of me to see a window, which is open. I walk up to the window and could see trees in the patio. I breath in and out to take in all the fresh and cooling air.

"Ah this takes my nerves away." I said out loud.

"Umm hum, I agree." I turn around to find out source of the voice to find a ginger haired boy standing there, smiling cheerfully and happily. I froze in shock however seeing him smile made me un-nervous.

"Agree." I replied while smiling. That action made the boy to blush lightly however not dropping his smile.

"Honoka! Come on we will be late!" I heard a distant voice calling out. The boy flinched and look at his right.

"Wait up Umi! I am going!" He yelled back. Returning to look at me he smiled.

"I guess this is a goodbye, for now of course!" While beaming brightly.

" ah, yeah see you!" I said while waving my hand to gesture a bye sign. He blushed out of nowhere and stepped closer to me. He looked at me with his ocean blue, passionate gaze which made me blush madly.

" umm? Do you need somethi-!" I was stop a soft feeling in my lips which shut me up. My eyes wide, started at the boy. With out a doubt I returned the kiss while shutting my eyes. The kiss lasted seconds before it was broken of. We gasped for air while been silently before the boy spoke.

"I'll see you later, and my name is honoka a second year." He introduced while blushing hard. I took that as a cue to say a cheesy but romantic line I loved.

"And I will find you!" I yelled making the ginger boy grin. He waved and ran through the halls until I could not see him.

"A youngsters love, how cute!" I turn again finding my escort giggling. I blushed a darker shade then before. In just one day, this all happened, I thought.

Hope you liked the story and I am sorry for any mistakes and for the story being short however I tried. Suggestions will be appreciated and if with setting would be also greatly appreciated! Have a great one!


	2. Maki X female! reader

*maki's POV*

Walking around after school seems silent however when a sound came from somewhere close. Starting to chase after the, I recognize that the sound was a song. Getting closer I could hear it on the upper floor meaning the roof so I try to be quite who or what is play the beautiful melody that is attractive. I hear it more clearer then before and the music was being made by a violin. I seek up to the door-window and see a girl with brown hair, school uniform (tide up the sleeves) and dancing to the beat and rhythm. I am overwhelmed by the melody, making me unconscious of me opening the door. The door half open I seek in and sit at the shade. I close my eyes to hear the song while getting comfortable. In my mind I could make up the word for the song:

"I will be carry on by wind passing by, making all memories we had be forgotten and my last words would be GOOD BYE~!" The song finishing, I hear a gasp and opening my eyes could be seen a girl with wide open eyes with shock and surprise making me flinch. I got up and looked at her green eyes, like a healthy tree.

"Do you need something?" She asked while smiling at me with a happy and nice voice.

"N-no, it is just that I just happened to pass by when I hear you playing guiding me to the sound, resulting this." I explained. She nodded then making the atmosphere awkward, until she broke it.

"Song I made when I got my heart broken..." She said turning her happy smile to a sad one, making me flinch once again.

"Sorry for what happened." I apologized while rubbing the back of my head.

"Nah, it okay and it keeps happening." She says while by making a depressed expression.

"What? Why?" I asked rising my right eyebrow. She giggles before returning her other expression from before.

"Dunno maybe because I-I am not beautiful or something like that."she said.

"What?! Who would be out of their minds to say your not beautiful when you are the most beautiful- no, sexy and hot?!" I yelled. She blushed at the same color of my hair and I was wondering why when it hit me, I said something embarrassing and not my type.

"I-I mean you a-are, ugh sor-!" I was caught up by a sensation on my lips. Warm, I thought while giving in, closing my eyes and surprisingly kissing back. I wanted to stay like that however, there had to be a time where we would have to separate and that time was now. When we separated I could see her blushing in a darker shade that before.

"My name is (y/n) (L/n) and I am a first year at this school." She introduced. I nodded and introduced my self also.

"So, does this means we are going out?" She said while cutting me once again off guard however I nodded shyly. 'This sure was heck of a day.' I thought while holding my new lover's hand to start are way back home.

Hey there I hope you liked it and just to say don't steal my music with out my authority and if you do put you got it from me( it's not it is that big). Like always suggest what you would like me to do next and better if it came with what kind of setting you would like, until then have a good one!


	3. jealous! nico x popularfemale! reader

3rd person POV

You are the manger of the U's and are a second year. You walk up to a 3rd year door, open it and find every body in that class run over to you( that's what you think).

Readers POV

'Ugh, this again? Why does it keep happening?' You thought. The group started chatting with you and tried to win on who can talk privately you. You could feel a gaze, no a glare on your position. You look around and find Nico looking at the group with, 'J-jealousy?' you thought. "OKAY ALL Of YOU, GET BACK TO YOUR SEATS!" Nico yelled with anger. The group looked at him and growled before sitting back to their seats. "Woah, popular as ever, (y/n), and you Nico, jealous as ever." Eri remarked. "Oh shut it Eli!" Nico glared. "Heh, you are so jelly!" Nozomi also remarked. Nico was going to say something but saw there was no point on doing so. I started to laugh quietly but couldn't hold it in. Everyone started blushing including the q's third years. "You all are so funny and Nico is so cute~!" I laughed. "Hey!" Nico yelled. "Well I think I have to go now, I'll see you later." I said while walking up to the door." Wait, why you came here in the first place?" Nico asked. I stopped in front of the door with one hand on the knob. I turn my head, not my body, to Nico's direction and smiled. "Cause I wanted to see you~!" I sang out before turning the door knob and heading out, totally missing Nico's face that was a darker shade than Maki's hair.

Nico's POV

"Why did you come here in the first place?" I asked. She stopped and turned her head to my direction and smile. "Cause I wanted to see you~!" She chirped away. 'What?!" I mentally yelled. She then went out and closed the door disappear out of my sight. I stand there dumbfounded and a blushing mess before a voice interrupts my thoughts. "Soooo... When are ya gonna confess?"I asked while smirking. "Yeah, since she transferred to the school, you had a crush on her." Eli backed up. I turned to them with an angered look, making them to snicker. "Well, it's not like I have a chance..." I said sadly while looking down. Eli and Nozomi looked at each other before sighing heavily. Eli put his right hand on my left shoulder and looked at me with a fatherly look. "Are you blind? It's clear she in love with you." Eli said. I immediately looked at him. "Really?" I asked. "Yeah" Eli reassured. I looked back down for some seconds before jumping up my feet, startling both Eli and Nozomi. "Fine! I'll do it today!" I screamed, gaining others attention. "Okay class, get ready class is starting. Oh and Nico," I looked at the teacher. "Please confess your love at you loved on quietly and nicely." The teacher smirked. I blushed at the teachers statement while the others were giggling and laughing. I rest my head on my desk. 'What a DAMM day'.

Times skip to the end of the day readers POV

The classes ended and I heading to the clubroom(q's). I open the door and welcomed by honoka's loud greeting. "Welcome,(y/n)!" "Hey there honoka, guys." Greet back at everyone. I walk in the room and take a seat between Maki and Nico. I notice Nico shifting around his seat. "You okay, Nico?" I ask. He turns to me shocked. I don't know why. I was going to say something else but was interrupted. "Guess we got to practice, lets go everyone." Eli says while glancing at me and Nico. They get up except Nico. "Your not going?" I questioned. He shakes his head. The rest leave the room. We sit there in a awkward silence. "Well... I guess I gonna go and start help the rest with their training." I broke the silence while standing up. "W-wait!" Nico screams. I felt a a hand grab mines and turning me to its owners direction. Once my body was turned, I felt something on my lips. My eyes become wide, realizing that Nico was kissing me. I was going to return the kiss, but before I could do so, Nico broke the kiss. I saw a tear fall down his left cheek. "I'm sorry if I forced you in it. I just wanted you to know that I love you." He said before he became a water fall. I bit my lip. I grabbed him by the collar and kissed him with passion (reader-chan is taller than him XD). I felt him flinch but then kissed back. We took some seconds that felt like hours before breaking apart for the need of air. Me and Nico looked at each other and smiled. "I love you (y/n)" Nico confessed. "I love you too, my Nico" I said before diving in for another kiss. 'I think today is kissing day...' I though.

Extra ending 3rd person POV

Meanwhile the new couple were making out, the rest of the q's were looking through the glass finder. "Well, the cats outta the bag." Nozomi said while Eli nodded. "I know you are happy for them but... Can someone aid the dying Umi?" Maki asked while glancing at the Umi whose on top of the muttering things like "shameless" "why in school?" And "so young to do that".

Okay guys, I know I am super late but I tried working on it but got into a writer block. Including the fact I graduated of middle school this pass week. I am so proud. If you noticed, I going to first do all of the q's then do any in any kind of order, so yeah XD. Well, I do hope you enjoyed the story. See ya in the next one!


End file.
